Lost and Found
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: Wallace West was a street urchin who conveniently found out Robin's secret identity. Too bad the price was to be his butler.
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

He was so close. So fucking _close_-

And then the door opened. Which could only, ever, mean one thing.

"Master Richard, Alfred wants to see you."

'Richard' grit his teeth so hard his eyes started to water, reminiscent of blue jewels. His partner in crime snapped back with an audible _'pop'_and stared at the redhead with a mixture of shame, guilt, embarassment, and awe.

Then again, it wasn't everyday that your butler walked in on you when you were getting a blowjob. With no reaction whatsoever.

With a final curl of his toes he covered his face and pinched his nose, an annoying habit he picked up from Bruce. "You can go Tristan."

Redhead #2 (Tristan) tugged on his clothes in record time and hunched over to cover the bulge in his pants, leaving the room without glancing at anyone.

"And it's Dick. What's your problem?" He lit up a cigarette before the cancer stick was fished out of his mouth and snuffed in record time.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better I would say you have super speed." The boy cracked, not liking the cold, monotnous look the redhead was fixing him.

"Alfred wants to see you." He repeated for the last time, turning his back on the boy, throwing his uniform jacket over to cover the naked body of Richard and his...'dick.'

The Boy glared at the retreating red head as he pulled his arms through the too long and baggy jacket, hoping to burn holes through the back of his head.

"Hey Alfred."  
>"Have a seat." Looks like he wasn't in the mood for pleasantries today.<br>Richard took the adjoining armchair across from the withering man, who looked more and more haggard as the years went by. He ignored the fact that Wally was standing close to him as he tried to calm his frantically beating pulse.  
>"Wallace has told me much about what you with your...spare time."<br>The boy quelled the urge to throttle the redhead.  
>"And to say the least, I disprove." What a shocker.<br>"Richard, son, can you tell me why you intend to sell yourself?" Although the question was bound to come up sooner or later, the boy was startled by the phrasing. He made it seem like he was whoring himself out for money!

Err, although it was the other way around. Or vice versa. Wait-no! _Not _vice versa- oh well it was useless fighting a losing battle.

Dick bit his lip in frustration, because the source of this 'frustration' was not even standing a few inches away.

Alfred seemed to sense this as he bid the boy off with a knowing look.

Wally followed him to his room. The walk was quiet and he was about ready to explode at the butler and demand why he couldn't mind his own damn business until the redhead grabbed his shoulder roughly and squeezed hard enough to fracture a bone.

"Alfred may understand, but I don't. And I don't choose to, but I will ensure that if you ever approach another man or woman sexually in or outside of this house again, I will see to it what Bruce has to say. Are we clear?"

Dick was about to bitterly mutter out a 'Crystal,' until the butler decided to take matters into his own hands and delivered the hottest, longest, passionate kiss that Dick ever experienced.

Cold green eyes gave him one last look before turning his back."Are you satisfied?"

If Dick didn't still have a lump in his throat, he could have answered.

Ofcourse, Wally was bound to figure out that the only people Dick slept with were redheads with green eyes.

A/N: Are you readers confused? Good :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found

"So...I asked Bruce today."

If Dick could see the redhead, he imagined that the butler had stiffened the slightest bit. But the bright lights of the chandelier prevented the action as he squinted past the glare.

"Oh?"

"I asked if you could come to school with me."

Wally, predictably choked.

"Master Richard-I can't-"

"It's _**Dick**_and I'm not changing my mind!"

"But...you know I can't read..."

Dick chanced a look at the redhead, green eyes averted, his face downcast with misery. The boy wonder lowered the ornament, averting his own gaze.  
>"You can learn, I'll teach you."<p>

Dick gazed down the ladder, and wished he could scramble downwards fast enough for the redhead not to worry about his 'safety.' Which was a hassle since the fall would be atleast 20 feet and Dick was a Grayson.

Oh, and batman's partner in crime (or justice? He was definately mixing up his metaphors.)

"Master Richard, I can't go to school with you, I can't hang out, and most certainly we can't go on a -" a wobble in the ladder was all it took for everything to change.

It all happened in slow-mo, which when Dick looked back on it, was the biggest oxymoron of all time.

"RICHARD!"

The shock of falling should have been no stranger to the Grayson, but even vigilants let their guards down.

For the split second it took for Dick to fall off the ladder, Wally had sped the distance within a blink of eye.

"Wally you..." Dick didn't know when he had stopped breathing, but he was taking in shallow breathes, gripping the shell-shocked redhead for support. "You're..." The mute stupefication in Wally's eyes mirrored his own. "You're a metahuman."

Bruce Wayne stood in the corridor, motionless.

A/N: So in this context they're decorating if I wasn't clear enough, and is anyone else liking butler!Wally and Spoiled!Dick as muicha s I am? xD


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Found

The redhead sat dismally as he watched the sights and sounds from the bi-colored tent, the red and yellow fabric spraying back the harsh rain. He tipped his ragged hat over his eyes and tried to shake away the chill, locating to a drier spot.

What he didn't expect, was to hear the heated whispers as he strolled past the dressing room.

"Bruce just let me-"  
>"No. No means no Richard John Grayson and this is <em>not <em>up for debate-"  
>"Damn skippy its not up for debate! I thought you were different!"<p>

The younger of the two (he assumed from the voices) stormed out into the downpour, tore away his domino mask to reveal sapphire jewels blazing with heat. He must have let out an involuntary gasp because the boy had looked up, frozen, with petrified eyes as the rain pelt at him.

The redhead had probably gotten too close at one point because he found himself backing away with wide green eyes into a man that instantly wrapped his worn hands over his mouth. "Who are you?" The man said lowly, his normaly pleasant voice has turned dark and threatening (he assumed). He gulped nervously as the man dragged him away, just as soon as freaking _Batman_ walked out of the tent, tearing his cowl off with as equal fervor as his counterpart.

There was a split second that their eyes met, and he was pretty sure that 'Bruce' could see nothing but red.

If looks could kill then he was no exception as the unknown force dragged him away. The rain got heavier as they were brought farther away from what he very much assumed (yes he made plenty of assumptions) had been the most pivotal moment in his life. If growing up dumpster diving could even be considering a lifestyle.

It had taken him a long while to realize that the man had stopped covering his mouth. As if anticipating this, his alleged kidnapper rephrased his question with a gentle voice. He visibly relaxed, not noticing the blunt weapon slowly inching towards the back of his head. "What's your name, son?"

"Wallace, sir." As soon as the words left his mouth, the last syllable was punctuated with a spit of blood and a wooziness overtook him. Black spots littered his vision and he swore he could hear an annoyed sigh. His eyes filled with pain induced tears and he allowed himself to crumple to the floor and black out.

He awoke to a series of arguments that washed over him like tides. Quiet, soft, waves that gradually elevated to hard, rough,and loud, assaulted his ears like he was standign at the very beach itself. It vagely reminded of some time when he was younger, but it was too long ago and he didn't dwell on it. The sand was crunchy and warm between his toes and the water cool and salty. Wallace's brow twitched and he tried to blink with heavy eyes and hone in to the fight.

"I stayed with you through your parent's death. Through your depression. Through your ridiculous justice league days. When you came home with a child that wasn't even yours! How is this any different?"  
>A voice he instantly recognized as Bruce was cold and sharp. The tone raised the hairs on the back of his neck and he tried to regulate his breathing. Eavesdropping in this scenario meant that Batman was probably going to tear more off than just his cowl if he was found out. "You knew the circumstances. You knew! Don't you dare compare the two Alfred!"<p>

'Alfred' was furious by this. "Oh? Please pray tell how you can't fathom why this orphan-whom is just as parent less as Richard is-will just be left to die because you don't _feel _like letting him live."

"That's not true." The voice was soft, and if Wallace had been in any other state of rest, he probably wouldn't have identified 'Richard's' voice.

"We can't have anyone afford to know that can't keep quite." He was timid in tone but had a firm stance that outshone any nervousness displayed in his voice.

Both parties-Alfred and Bruce, were silent. He was very sure it wasn't because they were mulling over their thought.

"Can we keep him?"

Warm breath fanned across his face and his facade fell apart as his crusty eyes fluttered and felt butterflies at the boy's proximity. If Wallace hadn't heard him speak he would have assumed he was staring at the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

As if reading his thoughts, (highly unlikely) somewhere in the back of the room, Bruce snorted.

Which, regarding the previous impression the man had gave, the fact that_ Batman _was snorting at an unintentional joke seemed far fetched. Maybe he was still unconscious?

He felt around the back of his head and winced as the dry blood flaked past his fingertips.

"He's not some stray dog for you to keep, Dick."

Dick? That was an interesting name...

"What's your name?" Dick was staring straight at him with those pretty, piercing, blue eyes and momentarily forgot the question.

"Ummm...Wallace." He frowned at his involuntarily slur. He smacked his lips, feeling some odd phlegm at the back of his throat.

Dick looked unsatisfied and sounded out the name as if disappointed with it. He was glaring concentrated at the redhead, and Wallace couldn't decide to squirm or not move at all.

A 'Eureka' moment passed through Dick's eyes, sparkling with delight as he snapped in realization. "I got it."

Despite the sluggish process of his brain, he still found himself asking:

"Huh?"

"Wally. I'm calling you Wally."

The boy sounded out the name to himself again and smiled in satisfaction, and stroked 'Wally's' hair with fond, dark eyes. He could have protested that he was being given pet names like he was some sort of dog-hell, he had no idea what was going on!

All he knew, was that he was tired and remembered smiling, dopey with insomnia and blood loss. "Ok."


End file.
